Master Control
by iqbalboyz
Summary: Warning Indonesia contain!    Apa yang terjadi jika 3 Ben, Ben 10, Ben alien force, dan Ben 10.000 berkumpul dan melawan Vilgax?  Dan bagaimana nasib Kakek Max dan Gwen?  Baca aja! R&R bukan cerita Romance, kalaupun ada paling straight. XD


My Very First Fanfic in this fandom.

Saya Cuma ingin buat-buat aja, fic Ben 10 yang Indonesia Cuma ada 1.

Disclaimer:Man of Action group

Rate:K

Warning:Gaje,typo, dll.

* * *

><p>Master Control<p>

Ben, seorang anak kecil yang bisa berubah menjadi alien yang kuat, dia sedang berlibur dengan sepupunya, Gwen, dan kakeknya Max.

"Oh, ayolah," Ben sedang menguatak-atik Omnitrix, hal itu dilihat oleh Gwen.

"Benjamin, kau sedang apa?" tanya Gwen yang dari tadi melihat tingkah Ben.

"Aku sedang mencoba membuka rahasia Omnitrix, siapa tau aku bisa mengontrol Omnitrix supaya aku bisa menjadi alien semauku tanpa harus mengisi ulang tenaganya lagi," kata Ben kembali mengutak-atik jamnya.

"Gwen, apa yang dilakukan Ben?" tanya kakek Max.

"Aku juga tidak tau kek, sudahlah ayo kita nikmati pemandangan ini," jawab Gwen.

"Oh apa ini? Aaahhhh!" teriak Ben, dia telah berubah menjadi Ben Mummy.

"Ben? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi Mumi? Apakah ada musuh?" tanya Kakek Max.

"Tidak kek, tiba-tiba saja aku berubah jadi Mumi," jawab Ben.

"Kek, itu hanya alasan Ben," kata Gwen.

"Sudahlah Gwen, biarkan saja Ben, Ben, kau mau ikut kami?" tanya Kakek Max ke Ben.

"Ya Kek," jawab Ben.

Lama mereka berjalan berkeliling taman bermain tersebut, dan beberapa pengunjung tampak takut melihat Ben.

"Hey Ben, tumben kamu tidak jadi Ben lagi?" tanya Gwen.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, huh coba saja aku jadi Greymatter, kan pengunjung taman i-," belum sempat Ben melanjutkan katanya, tiba-tiba dia berubah jadi Greymatter.

"Ben?" tanya Gwen.

"Hey Gwen aku dibawah sini," kata Ben.

"Hey, Ben kenapa kau bisa menjadi Greymatter?" tanya Gwen.

"Aku hanya menyebut Greymatter, dan aku berubah jadi Greymatter," jawab Ben.

"Hmm, coba kamu berubah jadi XLR8," kata Gwen.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ben.

"Untuk mencari Kakek, dasar kau bodoh! Kita ketinggalan kakek!" jawab Gwen.

"Ukh, baiklah,XLR8," Ben pun berubah jadi XLR8.

"Ayo Gwen," suruh Ben.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di sisi jahat...<p>

"Oh, kamu kan, Kevin Levin kan?" tanya seorang penjaga.

"Ya! cepat aku ingin masuk," kata Kevin.

"Hey, kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami? kau mau apa?" tanya alien hantu, Ghost Freak.

"Sebenarnya aku mengumpulkan kalian disini, karena aku ingin kita bekerja sama untuk membunuh, **Tennyson!**" seru Vilgax.

"Bilaa kamuu didekatku hati rasa penuh syahduuu~, hey apa kabar kalian?" tanya Kevin yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Heh, kamu ini suka bernyanyi ya? kabar kami semua baik, oh iya silahkan duduk Kevin, kita adakan rencana untuk membunuh, Tennyson," kata Vilgax sambil menyuruh Kevin duduk.

"Hah, kedengarannya menarik," kata Kevin sambil duduk.

"Begini rencananya.." Vilgax pun memberikan rencananya, karena tidak diizinkan oleh Vilgax, author tidak diberi tau isi rencana itu.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke Kakek Max<p>

"Ben, Gwen!" seru Kakek Max.

"Tennyson!" tiba-tiba Vilgax muncul dan membuat pengunjung taman itu berlarian.

"Vilgax!" seru kakek Max.

"Tennyson, dimana cucumu?" tanya Vilgax.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?" kata Kakek Max, dan tiba-tiba.

"Kakek!" seru Gwen dan Ben.

"Ben!" seru kakek Max.

"Vilgax?" tanya Ben.

"Serahkan Omnitrix itu Tennyson!" teriak Vilgax.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Ben.

"Kakekmu akan mati," kata Vilgax.

"APA? TENNYSON!" seru Vilgax, kenapa dia berteriak? Karena Ben telah membawa Kakeknya dengan XLR8 ketempat yang aman.

"Kakek, biar dia yang kuurus, kakek jaga Gwen," kata Ben.

"Baiklah Ben, hati-hati.," kata Kakek Max, Ben pun pergi menuju Vilgax.

"Kek, kita harus menolong Ben," kata Gwen.

"Ya itu pasti," kata Kakek Max.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Ben…<p>

"Tennyson berikan jam itu dan aku akan melepaskanmu," kata Vilgax.

"Kau mau ini? Coba saja ambil kalau bisa," Ben pun berubah menjadi Ben Viktor dan menembaki Vilgax dengan serangan listrik dari punggungnya.

"Ooh, ternyata kau telah mengetahui Master Control ya? Tapi itu tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" seru Vilgax dan langsung menyerang Ben, Ben langsung berubah menjadi Stink Fly dan dia bisa bebas dari serangan Vilgax. Ben pun merubah dirinya menjadi Ben Wolf dan megeluarkan jurus nya dari mulutnya. Vilgax bisa mematahkan jurus itu.

"Hahahaha, jurus itu tak akan mempan Tennyson," kata Vilgax.

"Ugh bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkannya?" tanya Ben.

"Ben!" seru seseorang.

"Eh, kamu kan?"

"Ya, aku adalah kamu 6 tahun mendatang," kata Ben 6 tahun mendatang.

"Hey bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" tanya Ben 10 tahun.

"Ya perkenalkan, ini , dia mempunyai alat untuk kembali ke masa lalu, lebih singkatnya mesin waktu," jawab Ben 16 tahun.

"He..hey ," kata Ben.

"Hai juga Ben kecil," kata Paradox.

"Wah ternyata ada 2 Ben disini ya?" kata Vilgax.

"Salah, ada 3 Ben disini," kata seseorang.

"EH kau?" tanya Ben 10 tahun.

"Ya aku Ben berumur 36 tahun," jawab Ben 36 tahun.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga ya? akan kupanggil teman-temanku, hahahha, Maju teman-temanku!" seru Vilgax. Dan muncul musuh-musuh Ben, seperti GhostFreak,Kevin Levin,,Charmcaster,3FreakClown,dan banyak lagi.

"Baiklah kita berubah," Ben 36 tahun berubah menjadi Spitter dan menembak ke arah Vilgax namun meleset, Ben 16 Tahun berubah menjadi Ultimate Humangosaur, dan Ben 10 tahun berubah menjadi Diamond Head.

"Tunggu kami Ben"

* * *

><p>TBC~~~~<p>

Penasara kelanjutannya? Review, dan akan saya lanjutkan!


End file.
